<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Influences by HOMOGRIMOIRE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057247">Bad Influences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE'>HOMOGRIMOIRE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also read the notes for the last chapter bc it is 90 percent crack, and contains a lot of sexual language, it's aaaall okay, its okay though that tag is mostly for Legion, mostly - Freeform, so they're all not so relevant, we've got a healer so it's okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eremiya is summoned to Askr, and begins a school of her own, makes some friends, nothing unusual. There isn't anything that can go wrong in Askr, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chad/Lleu | Raigh, Donnel/Ross (Fire Emblem), Eremiya | Eremiah/Gangrel (Fire Emblem), Grima/Zephiel, Helbindi &amp; Ylgr (Fire Emblem), Helbindi/Hríd (Fire Emblem), Seiros &amp; Zephiel (Fire Emblem), Seteth &amp; Aversa (Fire Emblem), Sothis &amp; Zephiel (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Plegia's New Cleric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eremiya gains a new special friend, and some more friends too, while she awaits for precious students.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic came to me in a dream. JK not really. I just wanted to have some interesting interactions, so expect a decent amount of that..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Askr… Such a wonderful place! </em> Eremiya had thought when she had first been summoned. The summoner made it sound enticing with talk of heroes from other worlds, old, and <em> young. </em>It was an incomparable opportunity to advance her own skills for Gharnef’s use, as well as train the young ones who would surely need it.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, it proved to be anything but wonderful. Her Lord Gharnef had no use for her here, so he largely ignored her, instead spending his time learning from other vile souls with destructive agendas. There was a surprising number of such beings. Eremiya did not mind. It was only natural her lord would have better things to do with his time than an underling such as herself.</p><p> </p><p>Askr had already set up schools for the young children so that they could further their studies while away from their worlds. She figured she should apply there, but found that clerics were plentiful in Askr. Thus, there was no shortage of instructors of the stave by any means. That, and her teaching methods were called “cruel,” and “unacceptable,” and “a threat to society.” </p><p> </p><p>Despite her reasoning, they still denied her. However, she was not deterred. Most of the heroes had adjusted to Askr in time, and Eremiya adjusted quicker than most. She had set up a school of her own in the small home given to her that lay in a forest just outside the castle. She could have chosen to stay in the castle, but that would have been inconvenient.</p><p>Many others with tortured, sad, and/or sadistic souls also resided there, but she paid no mind to them. </p><p> </p><p>Day in, and day out, she tended to her garden and home, keeping it tidy and perfectly neat. The classroom itself, nor her home, was not a place for squalor after all. That’s what the outside was for. Every now and then, the Summoner would call upon her, and she dutifully fulfilled their requests. Most of the time, her team consisted of heroes from a world not her own. </p><p> </p><p>There was a man in summer wear who threw sea shells, and had been “sinning.” She didn’t care for him in the slightest, but she did love to see the pain in his eyes as he looked at his oblivious lord who didn’t notice his love. There was also the chaotic swordsman who desired to cut all in his path in twain. She loved how conflicted he was, how he feared himself. And then there was the lewd archer dressed in a rabbit outfit. Eremiya hated how there was nothing to love about her. She held no pain, no regret. However, she could admire how the trickster who loved dirty euphemisms was a talented schemer. There were many others, but these heroes were the most memorable to her.</p><p> </p><p>However, there was one hero she became close to in particular. It happened during what the summoner called, a “Tempest Trials.” With her this time was a dragon who danced, a sane version of the chaotic swordsman, and most importantly, a king who wielded a dagger. </p><p> </p><p>As they fought together, she learned that he had been born in the lowest rung of society, and climbed his way to become king of his country through means that were usually scrupulous. That alone made him attractive to her. A man who lied, cheated, stole, and backstabbed? AND held immense power because of that? Who wouldn’t fall in love with someone like that? </p><p> </p><p>And then there was his almost unnaturally pale skin that helped her up when she “accidentally” tripped on the way to the next battle. His hands were beautifully rough from all his years of treachery. She tried to hide a blush, but she really hoped he noticed. And then there was the way he wielded his oh so sharp dagger. It cleaved through foes with such precision! Such a lovely weapon for a lovely wielder. Truly, a man after her heart.</p><p> </p><p>In the final battle of the Tempest Trial, the hero and the innocent dragon had since fallen. She and Gangrel were honestly surprised they survived as long as they did. Together, they mocked the two as they destroyed the last of the enemies. It was quite enjoyable. After the battle, she invited him over for dinner later so they could continue their lively conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Naturally, she made a dinner befitting of a king that night. The night itself was nothing but delightful. The King shared tales of his rise to royalty, which brought out lots of laughter. Eremiya, who had been able to spy on a variety of heroes thanks to her unassuming appearance, gladly spilled the weaknesses she had found amongst the Ylisseans. They laughed at their overall immaturity. They also made a plan to embarrass the Ylissean Prince’s retainer that was sure to cause some chaos and delectable pain that would be a beautiful thing to witness.</p><p> </p><p>The king later confessed how he admired that she wasn’t afraid to get her hands bloody, unlike pretty much all the other clerics. With a tone of modesty, she explained that it was nothing difficult, that the rest of the healers are just simply weak, unlike her. She also offered him her skill if he ever so required. Obviously, he accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, they parted, with the Mad King leaving her with a kiss on her hand. After he had left, just before drifting off, she realized that she didn’t particularly care about Gharnef. In this world, they were equal, all only bound to the summoner.</p><p> </p><p>Thereafter, they spend much time together. She also learns much about Plegia and its citizens. Aversa is an admirable, respectable, if immodest, woman. There is no doubt about that. As much is expected when she is Gangrel’s partner in crime. They get along rather well, sharing tea together, gossiping about other heroes and thinking over tactics together. Eremiya is no tactician, but a second opinion of an outsider is helpful. </p><p> </p><p>Henry is a delightful lad. She could tell he was raised properly. Sadistic, felt no pain, skilled at killing, the perfect model of a child raised right. His friend, Mustafa, also immodest, not so much. She could tell he was an outlier among Plegians, He had a heart, and let it cloud his mind. True, hers clouded hers sometimes too, but at least she had no qualms about killing. </p><p> </p><p>Tharja was indeed powerful, but also clouded by the heart. Eremiya only wished the love-stuck woman would abandon such a senseless love and pursue something more reasonable and productive, like focusing on perfecting assassinations. She had all the makings of someone powerful, yet let herself be a laughing stock by chasing love like a chicken running ‘round without its head all for Robin. You think she'd come to realize her efforts were futile when there were <em>two</em> whole Robins here, but neither was in her arms. Eremiya once heard the summoner use the term "simp" to describe her. She could only assume it was an accurate descriptions</p><p> </p><p>Later, for something called a “Grand Hero Battle,” she was teamed with Aversa, Mustafa, and a most adorable little farm boy named Donnel. Though, they hardly get the chance to talk in the heat of battle. Nemesis is certainly a strong foe, but is ultimately no match for them all. </p><p> </p><p>It is after the battle she lets him know that if he requires further attention, or would like a different approach to learning, he could visit her, or bring a friend. She can’t fathom why he seemed so scared. He should know that if he wants to live a long life, he can't be scared, of anything.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, a week later, he arrives at her home, with an excitable young friend as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eremiya/Gangrel came to me when I had them on a team, not the team described in the fic actually, and thought "Hey, they seem like they'd get along well." And then I ally supported them. And now she's friends with the Plegians, 'cause I thought that would be nice. Also, I'm a sucker for unrequited love. Sorry Freddie. But then again, maybe it doesn't have to be. Meh, I'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Farmboy and His Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eremiya gets two aodrable, young visitors, though one is more enthusiastic than the other. That is no concerning matter, for she can be quite persuasive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am making things gay. Eremiya might be straight, but I think its safe to say that all of Plegia isn't. Don't ask me why I think so, I've never played Awakening, so it's just a feeling I have. I also have Donnel and Ross supporting each other. I've made Ross a quad attacker, and I plan to make Donnel an AOE special spammer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Village Hero and His Father’s Son, Donnel and Ross, were Eremiya’s first students. She could see that the young axe wielder was vibrating with excitement. The other was practically shaking in his boots as he held onto his lance and his friend’s hand.</p><p>“Hello, how can I help you two young boys today?” she smiled.</p><p>“You’re Eremiya, right? Donnel said you were running a tough and scary school, and I’ve wanted something like that!” the brave boy basically demanded.</p><p>“Hm, then you’ve come to the right place. Please, follow me.” she asked of them. She led them through her home to the back, which featured training dummies and an obstacle course. It was not anything spectacular, but the Legion had done a fine enough job, A few had lost their lives making it, but that hardly mattered, even if the Summoner was present to revive them.</p><p>“Tell me, what do they teach you in their school?”</p><p>“Umm, mostly technique… and building our strength… and tactics…” Donnel meekly answered as his friend marveled at the structure.</p><p>“They definitely don't teach us what you’re gonna teach us!” he shouted. She chuckled at his enthusiasm. She wondered how long they would take to break. Donnel, she imagined it would be pretty easy if she tried.</p><p>“I can assure you, that will be the case. Tell me, what is your name?”</p><p>“Ross!” he quickly responded.</p><p>“Ross…” she repeated as she scrutinized him. He had obviously been using an axe for quite some time already, and already wore a few scars. “And Donnel…” she said as she moved to look over him. He had since quit shaking like a cold dog. He too sported a few scars already, but seemed to lack the definition and drive his friend had. “Hmmm… You both will make fine students.”</p><p>“Wait!” Donnel shouted. He quickly became embarrassed as hers and Ross’s eyes darted to him. “Uhhh, ‘m sorry. I just needa moment alone with Ross here.”</p><p>“What’s wrong? Perhaps I should be more clear.” she said, and cleared her throat. “What I will teach you is the things that will help you survive. Tell me, does the school in the castle teach you about vital points on the body? You’ll need to learn those if you wish to swiftly take care of an opponent. Do they help you make your body stronger? Your bones become stronger the more they break, did you know that? Stay with me, and you’ll both be able to better survive back in your homes, to protect your loved ones. But…” she paused as she turned her back to them for dramatics, “if you think you can't handle it, then you are free to leave.”</p><p>“No! I have t’ become strong, for them! I- I’ll stay.” Donnel said with determination Right on queue. Behind, she also heard Ross celebrate his friend joining him.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. FIrst, I’ll need an assessment of you two. Fight.” she ordered.</p><p>“Huh? Wait, right now?” a bewildered Ross asked. “They didn’t let us spar until a month in!”</p><p>“Do yuh have any wooden weapons… maybe?” Donnel asked. Eremiya coldly chuckled.</p><p>“I said ‘fight,’ not ‘spar.’” she clarified. “Now fight.” The two boys stiffened, and looked at each other, all of a sudden seeming scared shitles. “Now, don’t worry!” she assured them, switching back to her sweet voice, “I’m a healer, so whatever you break, I can fix.”</p><p>“Mmmn, if y’ say so.” Donnel almost begrudgingly said as he raised his plain lance. Ross followed in suit, poised with his axe.</p><p>Eremiya watched as they went back and forth, obviously holding back though. There wasn’t much she could do about that, only telling them that they were just holding themselves back. From what she could tell, both had promise. They still reacted to the minor cuts they received, their foot work needed improvement, but were still rather tough for their age. She supposed they’re not heroes summoned to Askr for nothing.</p><p>She calls for the battle to end when Donnel ends up on top of Ross with his lance poised above his throat. They both let out a sigh of relief, and Donnel rolled off Ross to lay on the floor next to him. They both begin to laugh as they lay there, no doubt excited by the rush, or perhaps madness and fear or something. She can’t really tell. She heals Donnel first, as he was the winner.</p><p>“My, you both are spectacular fighters!” she praised. “Though of course, you both could use improvement.”</p><p>“‘M just happy t’ be alive.” Donnel lightly laughed.</p><p>“I wanna rematch!” Ross demanded as he was healed.</p><p>“So eager! Lucky for you, that’s what I had in mind.”</p><p>“Again already?!” Donnel shouted with his eyes wide as he shot up.</p><p>“Of course. This will help build your stamina, as well as give me more time to judge both of you.” she explained. His surprised look was soon replaced with determination. Good.</p><p>Again they fought. They let loose just a little more this time, to Eremiya’s joy. Now, she could see that they most definitely held that bold, youthful, recklessness. It was a good thing for fodder to have, but less so for those who wished to survive, and these children weren't exactly fodder, and their survivability was a teaching goal.</p><p>This time, Ross won, and he triumphantly fell to the ground out cold.</p><p>“Hm. I expected you to lose consciousness first.” Eremiya told Donnel as she healed the unconscious boy.</p><p>“Will he be fine?!?” Donnel worried as he hovered over the other boy.</p><p>“Yes, he will be fine… for now anyways. Just give me a moment.” she said, and then healed Donnel. After that, she went into her home to grab a gift from Aversa, a type of potion.</p><p>“This is an elixir that induces insomnia, but, I guess it could be used to wake him up quickly too.” she shrugged as she poured a drop on his head</p><p>“Y’ GUESS!?!” Donnel screamed. But, a moment later, he let out a sigh of relief as Ross shot up, ready for another round.</p><p>“Your enthusiasm is good, but-”</p><p>“We’re gonna do the obstacle course?” Ross wondered. Eremiya lightly chucked.</p><p>“Yes, you’ll both be doing the obstacle course, and you’ll only be done once you break two bones.” she calmly stated. Ross shouted in joy while Donnel cowered behind him in anticipation. If she were being honest, only two broken bones was too easy.</p><p>But, by the time the sun reached the horizon to set, Donnel had finally broken his second bone, while Ross had broken five, not counting his nose. Now that she was looking at the structure the Legion built more closely, she was amazed that the children even survived, and that more Legion didn’t die making it.</p><p>She let them rest in her home on her bed as she made a hearty dinner, checking on them a few times to see them peacefully resting together, still holding onto each other's hand. She figures she could get the Legion to make some extra beds for occasions such as these. She also thought to add a hunting class to the curriculum. After all, that would be essential to their survival one day or another eventually.</p><p>When they woke up, she served them a beef stew with lots of vegetables in it. Normally, this would be a waste on disposable dolls, but these two were going to live long and needed a good meal to do so. With a promise to return the next day for a more standard yet more useful classroom lesson, Eremiya tidied up her home before making her way to the castle.</p><p>She searched through the records to see if she could find a suitable person that could further them in their weapons training. She was considering the Legion for Ross, but still searched through the axe wielders of Askr to see if she could find someone more suitable than him, or them. She wasn't sure it it was more proper to refer to Legion as singular, or plural, but she doubted they cared.</p><p>As it turns out, there were a number of heroes that fit her criteria well, but she narrowed it down to Helbindi, Legendary Edelgard, and the Legion. She knew she could trust the Legion to train Ross well, but she also knew that the Legion could end up with one new little addition, or he wouldn't be trained exactly to her liking. Edelgard fit the criteria of having suffered, and willing to make others suffer, and as did Helbindi.</p><p>Edelgard herself had gone to school, so likely had an idea of how things worked. However, she seemed to be a person who was <em>too</em> steadfast. Evidently, she had failed in her goal twice, succeeding only once. Helbindi on the other hand, was a commoner who rose through the ranks. He had no formal schooling, but did have a soft spot for children as she did. However, there was the question of it being too soft of a spot.</p><p>She moved onto searching for a proper lance wielder, and decided to find and interview them later. The night was young, and there was a good chance they were still awake.</p><p>Searching for a proper lance wielder proved far more difficult, with no one easily fitting into her criteria. She narrowed it down to Seteth, Legendary Dimitri, and Cormag. Dimitri best fit her criteria, but Seteth somewhat did and had teaching experience to boot. Cormag also somewhat fit her criteria, but lacked the teaching experience. His story was the thing that compelled her to even consider him.</p><p>With her candidates in mind, she went off to find the Summoner to see where she could find them, and interview them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing badses ever happenses to the Legions! I have a nice +10 legion that I use for arena who is very useful. Ross, I can definately see wanting to be there, wanting to hurry up and become strong. Donnel on the other hand, I could maybe have reached a little, but I wanted a young lancer in the school, and it was either him or Dimitri. Ross and Donnel work though. As for Eremiya's criteria, I think she would want a teacher that has suffered and willing to inflict suffering because that is much like her. She believes that only someone such as that can train them with a harshness to match reality. You know, I wonder If I should bump this up to M rating. Not for sex or anything, just because I have plans to include things that aren't probably rated T friendly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealousy and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eremiya goes to interview her candidates. Things go much more smoothly and quickly than expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who oh who will she choose. Note: I just ended up choosing whoever seemed like they would reasonably take the job and whatever. I didn't want to make this chapter too long, relatively long anyways.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eremiya always wondered how the Summoner was so easy to find, and always seemed to have free time, all things considered. She asked them to find out why, and found out they really did do a lot of nothing most of the day. Satisfied with that, she got her information and planned her route to visit her potential staff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, Seteth. He would either go to bed early, or stay up all night working on his fables, according to the eerily knowledgeable Summoner. He was a teacher at the academy in Fódlan, a close advisor to the head of the Church of Seiros, and an overbearing father. The fact that he was overbearing was not a good sign for Eremiya, but she knew the best thing to do was to interview him. She knocked on his door, and waited for a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in, Flayn.” he shouted, sounding tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you’re mistaken.” she said as she slowly opened the creaking door. Seteth looked up from his desk, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, another Hero. I’m sorry,” he began as he tidied up his messy desk. The rest of his room, however, was neat, almost as if largely unused. “I usually don’t expect company this late, except for my daughter. Umm, who might you be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Eremiya. I’m a cleric from the World of Mystery.” Eremiya answered, giving a curtsey. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, an early point in a world where the Divine Dragon Naga is worshipped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you have some familiarity with my world then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mostly of its worship of Naga. I find other religions interesting to learn about.” Seteth explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The religions of other worlds are interesting indeed.” Eremiya agreed. She herself had heard much of Plegia’s worship of the Fell Dragon Grima, enemy of Naga and her divine clan. “Though, if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak of the reason I came here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, please take a seat.” Seteth said as he offered her a chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, I run a small school just outside the castle, and I’m in need of a skilled lance wielder to teach one of my students.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, but I must refuse. There are far better teachers here who can help you.” Seteth lamented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such as?” Eremiya wondered. Seteth had spent more time around more heroes than her after all. Though, there was no guarantee she would find them satisfactory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dussel, for one. Everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and his experience so dearly. Pfft. I’ve been wielding a lance since before his forefathers could even walk.” Seteth scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve looked into him. He doesn’t meet my standards.” Eremiya stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You are someone who has suffered immensely.” Eremiya began as she stood up, slowly making her way over to the still sitting Seteth. “I believe that you also have no qualms about giving it in return to anyone. I need someone who will have no mercy on my students, just as reality won’t.” She leaned in close to his ear, and sweetly whispered “That is something you can do, that Dussel cannot.” As she placed her hands on his shoulders, she felt him shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I accept your offer.” he answered. She could have laughed at how scared he seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. If you would, please come to my school after tomorrow. Though, you are free to come tomorrow if you please. The Summoner should be able to give you directions, and thank you for your time, Seteth.” She finished as she gently closed the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was glad a teacher for Donnel could be acquired so quickly. She considered still visiting Dimitri and Cormag, but decided against it. She’d seen enough to know Seteth would be what Donnel needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That just left Edelgard and Helbindi to visit. First stop, Edelgard. Just before she was about to knock on her door, she felt a wonderfully sinister and new presence behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Edelgard is sleeping at the moment.” the voice said. She turned around to see a young man standing before her. She could almost mistake him for a Plegian with his pale skin and ghastly aura. “Who are you, and what did you need of her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Eremiya, and I wished to ask her about a teaching opportunity, but I suppose it may have to wait. Thank you for notifying me of her slumber.” she bowed to him, and went on her way to see Helbindi. She thought he seemed like an agreeable fellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she found herself in front of Helbindi’s quarters. After three sharp knocks, the door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whadd’ya want, brat? Huh? You’re not Ylgr. Who the hell are you?” he demanded to know. Eremiya laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, this is the second time this has happened to me today. My name is Eremiya, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here I am!” a little girl’s voice announced, seemingly out of nowhere, catching even Eremiya off guard, causing her to yelp. Out of instinct, she unsheathed the dagger attached to the inside of her sleeve and threw it in the direction of the voice. She looked and saw that the little girl had dodged it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops, you dropped this miss.” she said as she picked it up and handed it back to Eremiya as she skipped past Helbindi and into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talented little one, isn’t she?” Eremiya said as she recollected herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s somethin’ alright. So, what did ya need? I’m busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came to see if you would perhaps be interested in a teaching position at my school just outside the castle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” he quickly and bluntly responded. Eremiya figured he might need some persuasion, but the little girl apparently had her covered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be a teacher?” Ylgr gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Dealin’ with you is enough. Ain’t no way in hell am I dealin’ with 20 more! Besides there’s a million more people here who can teach better than I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you needn’t worry about dealing with so many children. Currently, I only have one fellow axe wielder who could use your instruction. He is the only one you’ll need to deal with. Additionally, you are one of the few that meet my standards.” Eremiya clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be some low ass standards.” Helbindi grumbled quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, can I join your school so Helbindi can teach me how to use an axe too?” Ylgr excitedly asked the cleric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up brat! I just said I wasn’t gonna e some dumb teacher!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends. Are you interested in learning how to survive the real world, where your enemy will show you no mercy? I have no intentions of taking in unwilling or weak children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Ylgr thought. “Sure! Sounds like it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Please be there early tomorrow, and seek the Summoner for directions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaaayyyy!” Ylgr cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… Fine. I guess I’ll join your school as a dumb teacher. Was gettin’ boring around here anyways.” Helbindi grumbled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your generosity.” Eremiya bowed. “You are free to show up tomorrow if you please, but you will be only needed for weapons training the day after tomorrow.” she notified him as she did Seteth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's go find the summoner, quick!” Ylgr ordered as she pulled Helbindi past Eremiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah.” Helbindi rolled his eyes, and they were soon out of Eremiya’s sight..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a two for one deal like that, Eremiya was pleased indeed, especially with a weapons teacher already procured for Donnel too. Even if she hadn’t visited her other candidates, she felt sure of her choices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth could surely follow orders well and had teaching experience. Helbindi was good with children even if he tried to hide it. They both had suffered, and were willing to inflict suffering for one reason or another. All was falling into place. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaahhhh, did you guess correct? A DILF and BILF, who else could I choose? What is a BILF, you ask? I'm glad you did! It's a Brother I'd Like to Fuck! A good big brother? Check. Hot? Check. Other examples include Shiro from VLD, and Takashi from big hero 6. Yes, this is propaganda. Remember, you are not immune to propaganda. Also, I think we can all agree that Ylgr is at least a little terrifying. What little kid with a knife isn't though? What little kid isn't a little terrifying period?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remember To Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first official day of school commences, and a surprise student is also gained.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RIP Hrid. He's not dead, but i find dunking on him to be fun, and I'm sure Ylgr does too, because little sisters are evil and feral things that have to be shown love. And RIP Legion. but also probably not dead. I love Legion. They're great for comedy and making the plot easier to work with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eremiya awoke early in the morning, eager for the day that awaited her. After getting dressed and quickly washing up, she got to arranging the desks that she ordered the Legion to make. That reminded her to get a Legion for her demonstration. When she arrived back, she got to witness the sight of Seteth being ushered to her home by his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father! You need to get out more! You’ll be alright, I promise!” she tried to assure him as she practically pushed him along.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Flayn! You don’t understand! She’s terrifying!” he cried out. “Besides, who will watch you if I’m away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello there. Thank you for deciding to show up today. It is greatly appreciated” Eremiya thanked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, though I should be thanking you.” Flayn said. “He’s been needing something like this. Now, if you’ll please excuse me, I have a date-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A daTE!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With my friends, father. We’re going shopping.” Flayn sighed. “Good Bye for now father, and it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Eremiya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you as well.” Eremiya curtseyed. With that, Flayn left her father to his new job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helloses!” Legion cheerfully waved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, hello.” Seteth nervously laughed as he waved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seteth, this is one of the Legion. He’ll be a helper in today’s demonstration. Now, If you’ll follow me, I can show you around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” he answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She showed him the desks the Legion had made and where they would be conducting the lesson. After that, she showed him the new training course the Legion were currently making.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of heroes having multiple versions of themselves here, but not to this degree…” Seteth commented. The structure ‘s skeleton did not give away how daunting the finished product would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us Legion are one and many, yes yes yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think of the Legion as a hive of bees. Rather than different versions of the same person. But ultimately, there’s no reason to worry about them.” Eremiya offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I see.” It made enough sense. He had half a mind to ask how that was so, but was ushered in by Eremiya for a cup of coffee while they waited for the students to arrive. It was surprisingly calm that morning. Slowly, Seteth began to feel more relaxed, to the point where the fog did not even seem ominous. He began to suppose that Flayn was at least a little right. At least in this world, it was easier for her to stay safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, from the mist, emerged four figures; three children, and one woman. Seteth saw Eremiya go to greet them, as she had been tending to her garden. The woman with a blank face held onto the hand of the little girl with bright pink hair. He had heard of them, the Dark Priestess Idunn, and her fellow Divine Dragon Fae, from his readings on other dragons in one of Askr’s libraries. Next to them were two boys, one with an axe strapped to his back, and the other holding onto a lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth assumed he would be the one he was to teach. He seemed to be a commoner, and one that was not from a more well off family based on the pot he wore on his head and simple clothes. Still, the sight of his student filled him with vigor. He also supposed Flayn was right after all. Getting back into teaching was probably just the thing he needed to feel a sense of normalcy again ever since he had been effectively replaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seteth, this is Ross, Fae, Idunn, and Donnel.” Eremiya introduced as they entered. “Donnel is to be your student. Now, I trust you can watch them while I instruct Idunn on my garden and lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mister Seteth!” the children greeted. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Seteth smiled. Flayn was right. This was nice. Then Fae began to sniff him, kinda like a little puppy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey mister, are you a dragon?” she asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? No, of course not!” he said, flustered. He was okay with saying Flayn was his daughter of no one from Fódlan was around, but having him be known as a dragon was an even greater secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you are! I can smell it in your blood!” she said as if it wasn’t creepy. Ahh the innocence of children. “And you got fangs like me! Watch!” she said as she jumped and went for Seteth’s mouth with her hands. He gently grabbed her before she could reach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not do that. It would be rude to put your fingers in someone’s mouth.” he said as he placed her back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay!” she beamed. In a sense, it reminded him of a much younger Flayn. He missed those days when she was so dependent on him. But, he still knew that she had to grow up eventually, though that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to stave off her inevitable and absolute independence from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, so you’re gonna have a dragon as your teacher! That’s so cool!” Ross excitedly told Donnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that is pretty neat. Umm, thank ya for takin’ me as your student. I really appreciate it.” Donnel shyly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, the pleasure is all mine. I look forward to instructing you.” he smiled. Donnel was indeed adorable. It also reminded him of when Flayn would get shy every now and then when she was younger. He realized that perhaps what he missed was being able to take care of children, teach them, watch them grow. Being in an academy filled with teens had made that hard to realize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the next half hour chatting about various things, mostly questions about Fódlan. He was glad to be able to entertain them. They were all so adorable. After telling them a story, one he had finished not to long ago, there was a knock on the door. By then, Eremiya had since returned with Idunn and some fresh strawberries, and opened the door to welcome Helbindi, Ylgr, and her brother Hríd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Ylgr, Helbindi. I see you’ve brought a guest.” Eremiya cordially greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hríd, Ylgr’s older brother. As her eldest brother, I only wished to see her off on her first day.” he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You are welcome to stay the whole day if you so desire.” she offered. “Helbindi and Seteth will be here as well, so you’ll be in good company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, you’ll let me?” he eagerly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It is of no trouble, though we may be short on some space, now that I think about it…” she pondered. Well, it was something she could get the Legion to resolve. “Well, it will be fine for now, so please, have a seat and get comfortable. And now that all the children are here, class is ready to begin.” She happily announced. Ross and Donnel took their seats as Idunn sat next to them with Fae in her lap. Hríd was about to do the same for Ylgr, but she ran to get Helbindi to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Have your brother do it.” he told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, but he’s a twink. He’s not comfortable like you.” she complained. Seteth nearly spat out his coffee. Helbindi could understand Ylgr though. It had taken him some time to get used to how cold Hríd’s body felt against his whenever they spent the night in each other’s rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ylgr, we’ve been over this.” Hríd calmly began as he knelt down to her. “I’m a twunk, not a twink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that, twink, now gimme Helbindi, it’s my turn!” she ordered her brother. Seteth was glad he had finished his coffee, or else he might have choked on it. He did not miss the cruel honestly of a younger Flayn. Thankfully, it made him realize that a mustache didn’t suit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Helbindi repeated as Hríd was left stunned and defeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can sit with me! Idunn is warm and comfortable too!” Fae offered as she scooted over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… Sure.” Ylgr shrugged and skipped on over to Idunn and Fae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>warm and comfortable.” Ylgr affirmed after settling down in Idunn’s, she and Fae leaning on each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Idunn quietly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that that is settled, our first priority will be to introduce ourselves to each other. I’ll go first as an example, and then Ross, Fae, Ylgr, and Donnel, and then our instructors and Idunn.” she said before clearing her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone. My name is Eremiya, but you may refer to me as Miss Eremiya or Teacher during class if you so please. I am a bishop hailing from the continent of Archanea. I ran an orphanage there, and served Gharnef. Ross.” she signaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! My name is Ross, and I’m from Ide in the Kingdom of Renias. I lived there for most of my life with my dad who trained me. He was a military leader before leaving to raise me. Uuh, Fae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi too! My name is Fae, and I’m a Divine Dragon from Araca… Arcadia!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is located on the continent of Elibe, in the Nabata Desert.” Idunn added. Meanwhile, Seteth perked up at the mention of the Nabata Desert. For a moment, he mistook it for Nabatea. It was the first he had heard of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Its nice and warm there. Ok! Ylgr’s turn!” she joyously signaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so I’m Ylgr, and I’m from the Kingdom of Nifl in this world. I’m a princess there, but it’s a lot more fun here than there. I’ve got Helbindi here, and my twink brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twunk!” Hríd corrected, eliciting a short, playful laugh out of the kids.. “Gods, please curse whoever taught her that word.” he quietly hoped. Somewhere, Gunnthrá sneezed twice in a row in the middle of a daily chat with Niles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Donnel’s turn!” she announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, Hello y’all, my name is Donnel, but you can call me Donny too. I’m from the continent of Ylisse, and the country of the same name. If I’m rememberin’ correctly, me an’ you come from the same world, kinda. At some point, Archanea changed its name to Ylisse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? Well, that is interesting. Now, Seteth, Helbindi, if you would?” she said. Seteth let Helbindi go first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Helbindi. Formerly a general of Múspell, also a kingdom in this world. I guess I’m also a teacher to another one of you kids now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s very talented.” Hríd proudly commented. He made his way through the ranks from the very bottom to become a general.” Helbindi scoffed and crossed his arms, turning his head from Hríd to hide his blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am Seteth, though you may call me Professor or Professor Seteth as well. I am the right hand man and second in command to Rhea, Archbishop to the Church of Seiros in my home continent of Fódlan. I also serve as a professor at the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. … I also like to write stories in my spare time” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Now that we are all introduced, We may begin today's lesson: the major arteries.” she warmly said. With a snap of her fingers, a Legion clad in only his mask and underwear made his way to the front of the room. “As you can see, I’ve already marked where you want to strike your opponent so that they bleed out. Yes, Seteth?” she inquired as she noticed him raising his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… Isn’t this </span>
  <em>
    <span>a bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> appropriate for the children.” he said, sounding concerned. Eremiya chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hardly. They will need to know this for when they enter battle. Their opponent will have no mercy, and neither should they. The alternative is that they die in battle. They die…” The look on her face shifted from its usual calm demeanor to a look of sadness and loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Teacher, are you okay?” Fae asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” She shook her head, and returned to her usual self. “Yes, of course. Now, do any of you know anything about this already?” she asked in a cheerful tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Ylgr shouted as she raised her hand high. “I learned all about this when learning to use a dagger.” To this day, Hríd doesn’t know who taught her how to use a dagger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so, who taught you, might I ask?” she inquired for future reference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no one. I just read a lot of books and practiced with knives from the kitchen.” she answered. Seteth and Helindi looked at the girl, dumbfounded and then at her brother as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His life seemed to be fearfully flashing before his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a talented little thing. What about the rest of you.” she asked. Ross answered that he kinda did. Fae and Donnel answered that they knew pretty much nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s alright. This is what school is for, after all.” she assured them, and continued on with the lesson. She went over where each major artery was, and how likely it was they would get the chance to strike it considering various types of armor. She also stated that their respective teacher could go further in depth with them later. She also assured Fae that she would find a teacher for her, and assured Ylgr that she knew a talented Dagger wielder that could train her further if she so desired. After that, she took them outside for assessment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ylgr, since you are already knowledgeable, would you mind being the first to demonstrate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but are you sure he’s alright with it?” she asked, pointinto to the Legion a short distance away. He waved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely. There are like twenty more of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-threeses!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-three.” Eremiya corrected. She could still see that she was concerned. “I can heal him after too.” she added, wiggling her staff. That seemed to do the trick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay then!” Eremiya handed her a dagger, and she took a few extra steps back even though she could have been closer to her target. In one quick motion, the dagger landed in right about the shoulder area. The rest of them, with the exception of Helbindi and Eremiys, flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. It looks good, but let us get a closer look. Legion!” she said and snapped her fingers. He came trotting along, as if he weren’t impaled. “Get down would you?” she ordered him. Once he was low enough for the children to see, she yanked out the knife with a twist. Immediately, more blood spewed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm not bad, kid.” Helbindi praised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad indeed, but the wound isn’t as deep as you would want it to be. But that is easily solved with greater strength and experience and technique.” she said as she healed the wound. “However, considering the distance and your youth, I still commend you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you lady Eremiya.” Ylgr said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it, child. Now, let me demonstrate, or perhaps one of you two would like to demonstrate?” she asked the two instructors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for me to demonstrate.”Seteth said as he held out his hand for the dagger. “Now, typically, you only want to go as deep as you need to. Not deep enough and you won’t cut the artery. Too deep, and you waste time pulling your weapon out, even if that time may be miniscule.” he told the children, and turned to quickly stab Legion in the other shoulder, and then just as quickly pull out the weapon. They “ooh”’d at the amount of blood that flowed out. It was much more than when Ylgr had done it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And remember to twist when you pull it out.” Helbindi said as he led out his hand for the knife. Seteth gave it to him, and with a hard jab, stabbed legion in the shoulder that was just healed. He gave the blade a hard twist as he pulled it out, resulting in even more blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is valuable insight children, so be sure to remember it.” she ordered as she healed the wounds. “Since you two are are here, would you mind instructing them while me and Idunn prepare lunch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Seteth answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, I might as well too.” Helbindi shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thank you. Just call me when he needs to be healed, and feel free to use your own weapons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she, Idunn, and Hríd, who wanted to feel helpful, went to go prepare the food. Fae followed at first, but Idunn convinced her to say, telling her that it would be a good thing to know in case she ever lost her dragonstone. Eager to make her big sister proud, she stayed behind to learn about the major arteries, even stabbing the Legion a few times, though unable to go very deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the sun began to set, Legion had finally fallen unconscious from blood loss. All the kids but Ylgr were concerned at first, but were quickly assured that the Legion would be fine in a few days. Gangrel and Aversa had also joined them for dinner, made by Eremiya with the assistance of Idunn. Hríd, however, had since left back to the castle at the request of the Summoner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aversa and Seteth conversed about their respective religions, curious to learn about the different aspects and rituals, and wondering if their religions would have anything in common. Eremiya and Gangrel talked about their day as usual, with Eremiya talking about how the children were such fast learners, and Gangrel talking about the fools the Summoner had him kill earlier. Idunn and Helbindi were content to sit quietly with the children, enjoying the food, listening to their conversations and answering when called upon every now and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the children grew tired. Helbindi and Idunn left, carrying them in their arms as they slept. Seteth and Aversa left soon after, continuing their exchanges before parting ways to their rooms. That left Eremiya and Gangrel all alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Eremiya made her way to the castle library once more this time, to find a suitable teacher for Fae. There were a number of noteworthy dragons in Askr, from the vengeful Seiros, to the dancer Ninian. Yet, only two stood out to her: Duma, The God of Strength, and Grima, The Fell Dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had already heard of Grima, and knew that there were two of them in Askr, the Fell Vessel, and the Fell Reincarnation. Neither of them liked the other. Since she knew more about them, she decided to visit the Summoner to see who they thought would be more privy to the teaching job. The Summoner answered that the male one, The Fell Reincarnation would possibly find the task at least somewhat agreeable, more so than his female counterpart would anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eremiya was not surprised to find that he chose to stay in the forest just outside the castle. His abode was much larger than hers, unsurprisingly. Yet, it lay in a part of the forest where all the trees were beautifully scorched and charred black. She knocked twice on the door, and patiently waited for a response. Rather than being greeted by the Fell Dragon himself, she was greeted by a human. He stood stern with a lance-like weapon in one hand. He looked her up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you lost, or something?” he enunciated in his unique speech pattern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Is this where Grima resides?” she questioned, hoping that the Summoner did not give her wrong directions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, but he wouldn’t waste his time on the likes of you.” he answered, and shut the door. Just as she was about to knock on the door once more, so she could perhaps explain things, she felt a devious presence behind her. Delighted, she turned around to face the Fell Dragon in his monstrous form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you seek me, worm?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is an honor to be graced by your presence, Lord Grima.” she said, and respectfully bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm. At least you show some respect, as you should. Now tell me, why are you here? … Where is your fear?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”he demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I run a school, and have recently had a young dragon join as a student. I require a suitable instructor for her, and you were an obvious choice, considering your incredible might and such.” she praised. “As for my fear, I do not fear. Fear is for the weak and the dead.” The great dragon laughed approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are smart, for a worm. But I would never waste my time teaching some insignificant thing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but my Lord, she is a Divine Dragon, one whom you can influence. Not only that, make her acquaintance, and you make the acquaintance of the Demonic Dragon Idunn. I am sure you know about her. She was once a Divine Dragon herself. Through her, you could perhaps find a way to turn your greatest enemies into powerful puppets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that so? You give me the chance to corrupt a Divine Dragon? You should be careful what you wish for, worm. I accept.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your generosity, Lord Grima. Class begins tomorrow in the morning, but please, do as you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Grima deviously laughed, and descended back into the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied and proud of having accomplished convincing the Fell Dragon, she returned to her home and began to prepare for weapon’s training tomorrow. The Legion had prepared dummies and minor training courses for it, which they had since set as directed by Eremiya. Her staff and spare weapons were pristine. Her clothes were immaculate, as well as her home. All that was left was to make sure her garden was in good shape, and that the food was ready to be cooked for the next day. She would have many mouths to feed, and they would be fed well. All was going just as she envisioned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you go down the rabbit hole of FE lore, it can be pretty interesting to try and connect the dots. I've dealt with DrakeNieR lore though, so this is but childs play. Also, I have no idea how far this fic will go, but probably not too long. I'm just doing this as I go for fun. Also, but if you were wondering, that was Zephiel. Unrelated, but I wanna be suffocated by Seteth's fat tits. Ok, I'm not gonna say anything else, so thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fell Star and Her Family, The Fell Dragon and His Retainer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seteth meets the Fell Reincarnation, and comes to learn a few things that may help him in his research. So, while the children are trained, Zephiel makes his aquaintance with the saint Seiros, and the Fell Star Sothis. Later, they find crucial information from a surprising source.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ddddddddddddown the rabitt hole I go. I stopped questioning my sanity long ago. But, I had fun writing this part. If only FEH would actually have fun and crazy interactions. Come on FEH, hire, like, one more writer or something for a few more lines of text, you can do it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Come morning, Seteth was the first to arrive, much like last time. Unlike last time, he came without his daughter pushing him along. The Spear of Assal was in hand, shining brightly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings Eremiya. We have an exciting day in front of us, don't we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We sure do. And I already have everything prepared. I will explain it in more detail once Helbindi and Grima arrive.” hse said as she handed him a warm cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You managed to invite the Fell Dragon to teach Fae!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, though it was not too hard, it just took a bit of convincing. I can tell he’ll be a wonderful teacher. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some more food to prepare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course… and thank you, for this.” he said, referring to the warm coffee. It helped make the misty morning where he was to meet the Fell Dragon feel more like reality than a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth would have expected Helbindi to show up next, but to his surprise, it was the Fell Reincarnation himself. He let himself in without knocking, and was followed by a large man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” he hummed judgemenaly as he scanned the room, stopping to focus on Seteth. “You…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your smell. It is familiar, yet unknown to me.” Grima stated as he sat across from Seteth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lord Grima, you’ve arrived, and with a guest. It's a shame I have no use for him, but he is welcome all the same. Would you like any refreshments?” Eremiya asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but Zephiel might.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water will suffice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, and thank you for making the time to grace my home.” She bowed and left, soon returning with a glass of water for Zephiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of dragon are you?” Grima nonchalantly inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An Earth Dragon, but I have lost my ability to transform long ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth Dragons. Their power rivaled the Divine Dragons, and they once waged war with each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Grima said, and laughed. “It seems as if we have a friend then, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Unfortunately, I believe the history of those Earth Dragons may be different from mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not hard to believe. They all eventually lost their minds and were sealed beneath the Dragon’s Table. I can only wonder what truly became of such great beings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. A shame. I would have liked to meet another enemy of Naga and her clan. Tell me of the dragons of your world then. It should prove at least somewhat interesting to pass the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have a theory that our worlds may have some sort of connection, Zephiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, is that so? Tell me of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem knowledgeable in dragons, so I assume you know of Arkadia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed I do. It lies in my world, in the Nabata Desert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. In my world, Sothis created her children with her blood. Seiros is a daughter of her, and I, a direct descendant. Out home was known as Nabatea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… with the similarity in name, there must be some connection…” Zephiel wondered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. I believe the answer may lie in where Sothis originated from. I would ask her since she is here, but she seems to suffer from a case of amnesia. However, I think she may be a Divine Dragon. At least, that’s what our similarly green hair may indicate. Yet, that begs the question of why she left, whether forcibly or not, and why her offspring were not divine dragons as well.” Seteth ended just as Ylgr and Helbindi arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zephiel, if you would, go around and do some more research, would you?” Grima asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you visit Rhea, Seiros, or Sothis, give them Cichol’s regards.” Seteth offered. Zephiel hummed in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you the new dragon teacher for Fae?” Ylgr asked as soon as she got the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now leave me alone.” he said, and closed his eyes, shifting his focus to his body above. It was nice and quiet there, if just a bit chilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s your name?” she questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grima. Now leave me alone before I end you, little worm.” he threatened, and flicked her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Helbindi! He hit me!” she shouted and pointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you shoulda listened to him the first time… But if he does it again, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>worm</span>
  </em>
  <span> will dance on his corpse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grima chuckled. This worm was a brave one indeed. He could perhaps be interesting. Nowhere as near as much as Zephiel, but intriguing nonetheless. Meanwhile, Seteth silently sipped on his coffee, once again questioning what he got himself into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s no way to talk to a god, you know.” Grima told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care. I don’t believe in gods.” he uncaringly replied as Ylgr sat in his lap, enjoying some juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grima, unsure of how to respond, pulled up his hood and returned to the skies. There, he could at least see all the dreams he could crush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infernal worms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnel, Ross, Fae, and Idunn arrived soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello mister Grima!” Fae greeted. “Did you come to play with me again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pft. As if I would have ever wasted my time by playing games with you, little girl.” he replied as he got flustered and lowered his head and  pulled his hood down. She giggled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so funny mister Grima.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Everyone is present. I suppose you and Fae know each other already, so there is no need for introductions.” Eremiya stated. Grima scoffed in response. “Idunn, do you think you can handle the food for today? I've already prepared some of it, but I’ll need to focus my attention elsewhere today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she can! Her gardening and cooking is nice!” Fae happily praised. It brought a rare smile to Idunn’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can, MIss Eremiya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. If the rest of you would follow me outside then?” she said as she led them out back, just beyond the obstacle course that was being built. There, multiple dummies and targets could be found, as well as a lake and three Legions. One wielded his axe, another a lance with his clothes and mask painted orange with yellow accents, and the last one with his clothes and mask painted white with neon blue-green accents, as well as his hair painted the same neon blue-green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that we are here, you are free to train your children as you see fit. These Legion are at your disposal as well. I’ll only be here to observe, and heal as needed. But please do remember to have no mercy. Especially on the Legion. There are like, twenty-nine of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-nineses!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-nine of them.” she corrected with a smile. “Now, if you need me, just call me, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Zephiel had sought out the summoner to find out where Rhea, Seiros, and Sothis could be. They could be key to furthering Grima’s plans back in his world. He and Grima had since found out about how the Fell Dragon was created, but how exactly was yet to be seen. Dragon’s blood seemed to be key, Divine Dragon’s blood, if Sothis could be any indication, was incredibly versatile and powerful. It was just a matter of finding out how to harness it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, was Sothis. She would be the easiest to find since she was almost always loitering around the schooling area in the castle. There were so many people there, and Zephiel detested it. But, for Grima, he would do anything. He doesn’t exactly remember how they came to be together so much. But, it was natural. They both believed humans to be inferior, and dragons to be superior, with some exceptions. Perhaps it just happened naturally. Regardless, he was honored to be of service to Grima, in whatever way he desired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took longer than expected, but he soon happened upon Sothis, or rather, she bumped into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh sorry, didn't see you there.” she nonchalantly apologized as she floated at about the height of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I should have been more aware. You are Sothis, correct?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me. Is there something I can help you with?” she demanded to know, and yawned. “I’m kinda busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it is not too bothersome for you, I’d like to know more of Nabatea, as would Cichol, who gives his regards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nabatea… Now that’s a memory.” she said, surprised that someone would ask her about it. “I guess I can tell you about it. Kill some time at least. Though, I don’t remember much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” he nodded., and followed her as she floated down the hall. He heard her yawn once more. “Would you like me to carry you?” he offered as he held out his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes.” she immediately answered and plopped herself into Zephiel’s arms. “It’s about time someone’s offered! Floating around is so tiresome. So, what’s made you curious about my home? Oh, take a left here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your descendent Seteth has discovered a similarity between our world. In mine, there exists a community of Dragons in a place known as the Nabata Desert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. I named my home Nabatea, and it too was filled with Dragons. There is a connection yet to be made clear. Make another left”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, but we can discuss it once you are more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I like the way you think.” she praised, pleased that she had ran into someone so considerate. “Okay, and now a right, and it should be somewhere down this hall. Aaaaaaand this room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zephiel moved Sothis to one arm, and opened the door. However, it was very obviously not Sothis’s room. Two men with their tops thrown onto the floor stopped mid kiss, faces once flushed with lust were now flushed red with embarrassment. Zephiel recognized one as a dark mage from his world. Quickly, he shut the door and wordlessly  moved on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this one definitely. I remember it had some scratches like this on it.” Sothis soon said. Zephiel opened the door, and was thankfully greeted by an empty room. “Oh yeah, this is my room alright.” she confirmed, and floated onto her bed, but not before slipping out a tin from beneath it first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a seat at the desk the room had. He was given a room when he first arrived, and it looked much like this one despite being on different sides of the castle. He didn’t care for it, and was very glad to move in with Grima when he offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Nabatea.” she opened as she popped off the lid of the tin to reveal that it contained cookies. “Want one?” she asked as she held it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, take one! They’re good.” she insisted. Zephiel wasn’t going to deny her, so he took three different delicious looking ones. She smiled, and took a cookie and threw it into her mouth. “Mm,” she moaned and gulped. “Didn’t have stuff like this in Nabatea, at least I don’t think so. But, I loved it there. My family there loved me too. Even if I don’t remember them, I remember their love. I think… that’s why I left wherever I was before I made Nabatea. Only one person loved me in my first home. I think they’re why I left. They convinced me, I mean.” she clarified as Zephiel ate the second cookie while he sat on the chair that was just too small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love is powerful, but it only does so much in the end.” he commented, and finished the third cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is some truth to that. All my children loved me, and I loved them, and yet… I- I think I would like to rest now.” she solemnly asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Zephiel said, and got up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” she shouted just before he opened the door. “Could you deliver something for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what would it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A letter.” she answered as she floated to the desk. “To my daughter, Seiros.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean to visit her too, so rest well, knowing it will quickly and safely reach her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Thank you. Oh, and take these cookies, and don’t say no! I have like, 15 more of these anyways.” she said as she shoved it, along with the letter into his hands. “Huh, I never got your name.” she mentioned as she began to lay down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Zephiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remember it. Thank you, Zephiel.” she said with a yawn, and drifted into a slumber. Quietly and carefully, he shut the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Immaculate One was deserving of her title, as Zephiel could clearly see as she mowed through foes in the Training Tower. He simply admired her incredible form and power. He wouldn’t consider it on par with Grima, but it was close. Though, it made sense. Both were gods after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sending that last foe to their demise, she transformed back into a human and turned to greet Zephiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello fellow hero. Is there something I can help you with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you are willing, but first, I bring you a letter from Sothis." he stated, and held out the letter. The mythic hero gasped as she quickly took the letter and opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see her eyes darting back and forth as if it were a newly discovered holy text. In a sense, it was though. However, though he did not know the contents of the letter, Seiros's saddened expression gave him enough of an idea of what was transcribed. She seemed defeated and lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now does not seem like a good time for me to ask much of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Oh, forgive me for shouting. Whatever it is, I can help. I think I need something to occupy my mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am here on behalf of Cichol. He gives his regards, as well." Zephiel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, it is nice to know he is well. Hmm, I'm afraid I haven't got your name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zephiel." he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zephiel, what brings you to me on behalf of my kin?" she wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We wish to know more of Nabatea, as it may hold a connection to a place in my world, the Nabata Desert. I understand if you wish to not speak of it presently."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"… No. It's quite alright. I suppose this is a sign. Besides, I do not mind telling you of my home if it is at Cichol's request. He deserves to know more about it too, I suppose. Would you happen to know of any places more private and comfortable, by any chance? I still have much to learn about this world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That I do." he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way to a spot nearby in the forest that he and Grima frequented, Zephiel answered the many questions she had about Askr. Admittedly, he still had some of the same questions she had. Eventually, as they came to rest at their destination, a clearing with a lone bench, she came to ask how he became the one to deliver the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went to your mother first to ask about Nabatea." he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did?! What did she say?! How did she act?!" Seiros questioned in quick succession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She has lost many memories, and remembers little of it. But, she remembers that she loved her children, and that they loved her. In her home, before Nabatea, there was only one who loved her, and encouraged her to leave. That is what she surmises. She also said that it did not have cookies." He said as he drew out the tin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cookies? Hmm. Well, she is not wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As for her demeanor, she is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> manner. She forced these upon me. She acts older than she seems, yet acts as </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she seems as well. She… is also talkative."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see… In Nabatea, she was indeed a kind mother. And she did love us all. Our lives were happy. We coexisted with humans, and technology far surpassed this world. We shared our blood with many of the humans, but they betrayed us. Together, we defeated those arrogant things, but fighting them and restoring the land after cost her much energy, and she had to slumber."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what happens next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Detestable</span>
  </em>
  <span> humans defiled her, as well as your family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Only a handful of us remained. And only I had the power to exact revenge. So I did. I killed Nemesis, but that would not bring back Nabatea. It would never be able to exist again. Nabatea was nothing special. It was just the home of my family." she lamented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I've found family to be nothing but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuisance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, as a dragon, it suppose it is different for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? What do you mean to imply?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humanity is irrational. If you ask me, the world would be better off without it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your words hold some truth." She admitted. "My world would have been happier without them. Yet, I've come to see that they love just as I do. I cannot hate them so much for that alone, even if only a few of them truly love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph. Even then, they can sully the world with their love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That much is true as well. Yet… no matter how much I want to hate them, I cannot. My mother loved them at one point too. Perhaps I am irrational myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are a powerful dragon. Whatever your reason, it is good. I suppose that sometimes, humans can be of use, though it is hardly worth the effort." Zephiel commented. Seiros let out a light laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose that you are a human that is worth the effort then. That reminds me, there is a Hresvelg here. I have been meaning to visit her. Would you happen to know how I can find her?" She asked as she stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Summoner will be able to assist you in that regard." he answered as he stood up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you then, for all your help Zephiel. It was nice talking with you. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much use, but it may interest you to know that my mother did once mention a dragon named Naga in passing." Seiros mentions. Zephiel perked up at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. That is… useful, very useful. And, if you so desire, I would not mind meeting to talk once more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will take you up on your offer, and I look forward to it. I bid you farewell, Zephiel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed to her as she headed back to the castle, and he made his way to the school where his Lord Grima would be. The sun was setting, and they were sure to return soon. On his way there, he could not help but feel as if he were being followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the school, a dinner was just being served by Idunn. Like last time, Helbindi sat with the children, attentive as ever. Meanwhile, a conversation had just sparked up about Medeus, the only Earth Dragon to seal his power in a dragon stone, and thus the only sane Earth Dragon in Archanea for quite some time. Serving under Gharnef, she learned a bit about him. Though, the conversation soon shifted to what Zephiel had discovered during the day. By then, Idunn had finally served herself and went to sit with the children and Helbindi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, all we can conclude is that Sothis had once known Naga.” Seteth stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that she was detested among her previous family… interesting.” Grima grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naga is also a title, so we must </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it could be a dragon different from the Naga here.” Zephiel reminded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their conversation continued over the tomato soup and cheesed garlic bread Iduun had made while the children shared their favorite stories from their world. They eventually got Idunn and Helbindi to share a story from their youth as well. Helbindi shared the story of a sun stone, while Idunn shared the story of a fell star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long ago, there existed a tribe of stars. However, there was one star among them that was an outcast. She loved the things in the world that no one else loved. It was for that reason she was hated. One day, she decided that she was done observing all she loved from the heavens where she was hated. So, she fell herself from the sky to join the earth below. There was one star that tried to join her, the only one to care for her, but he was not strong enough. His ashes powdered the land below, unbeknownst to her. Intrigued, her family watched from above as she created a new family of her own where they all loved each other on the earth below. In time, they grew to see that she was happier than any of them. So, many followed her example and felled themselves as she did, with varying degrees of success. Regardless, all of them, in their new forms, in a new life, sought what made them happy, even if it was different, just like the first fell star.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… Idunn…” Seteth whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! Tell me everything about that story, and any related stories!” He practically begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing more to it. It is just a story I was told to lull me to sleep when I was young, long, long ago.” she sighed. "I remember that much, and nothing more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I see.” he deflated, and then perked right back up. “Well, thank you for this insight, but if you’ll all forgive me, I must go and record this properly, and share it with my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course., which reminds me, the next three days will be class work, so weapons training will take place after that. Though, you may still show up if you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” Seteth said with a bow at the door. “And thank you, all of you. And remember what I taught you Donnel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will professor, goodbye!” the farmer boy waved. The other children and Idunn and Eremiya waved farewell, while the rest only spared him a glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helbindi won’t admit that he finds the guy surprisingly tolerable, but he does. It’s more than he can say for a lot of people. Grima only gives him as much respect as he believes the Fódlan native, which is more than what any worm deserves. Except for Zephiel and the Plegians. They may be worms, but they're  worms that know their place. Because of them, he’s considered not entirely destroying the world. Zephiel respected the saint, naturally. He was at least not disagreeable, much like his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, once everyone else had left, Eremiya heard a knock on the door while she was cleaning dishes. She expected a Plegian, Aversa for their wonderful late night chats, Henry looking for a place to crash after having lost track of time in the forest, or Gangrel looking for fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she was greeted by a child with light pink hair and a soft spoken voice. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>H. And yes, Male Grima X Zephiel otp. Come FEH, you can at least make the bad guys not straight. This is the foot in the door trick. It starts with queer coded villains, but before you know it, it'll be main characters bein' homosexuals and transgenders left and right. All according to the gay agenda :) akjfhsl. Also, took a little bit of inspiration from Sothis's inspiration: Sopdet. The personification of Sirius was also a psychopomp, a guide for dead souls to the afterlife. Where there is life, there is death, where there is death, there is life. In this story, Sothis is the one to guide the tribe of stars to what can be thought of as an afterlife. Well, that's all I'll explain for that. But even that is subjective. Isn't that fun. Also, if you're wondering, that was Canas and Barst gettin' it on. I have them S-Suppoted, and I've been meaning to do a fic centered on them. One thing at at time though. Well, TY for readin'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two New Clerics, and an Older One's Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two new clerics join Eremiya's school, and a feast is held for the children in honor of defeating the Legion and Idunn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ummm… hello. You, you’re Eremiya, right?” the meek girl asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am Eremiya. Would you like to come in?” she offered as she held open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, and thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite welcome, and please, have a seat anywhere. Would you like something to drink? And feel free to help yourself to the rest of those cookies on the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Milk, please.” the girl  answered as she inspected the tin of cookies. Opening it revealed that her options were limited, as only a handful remained. That was quite alright with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what might your name be?” Eremiya asked as she set down a glass. After taking a sip, she answered the bishop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Sakura, and I’m from Hoshido.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, Hoshido… I have heard a little of it, but I have heard more about Nohr. Tell Sakura, what brings you to me?” Eremiya inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I wish to become a better healer, and I’d like for you to teach me.” she answered. A wide grin spread across Eremiya’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? Well, I would be happy to assist you. I imagine you know I won’t go easy on you, but it will be for your own good, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m aware. Big things are going to happen in my world, and I don’t want to be a burden. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be able to make a difference.” Sakura replied with determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then take comfort in the fact that you have come to the right place. With me, you will be far from useless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Eremiya was early to rise, as usual. She let Sakura stay the night in the newly finished guest bedroom after displaying her skills on a Legion. She woke up not too long after Iduun and Fae showed up, joining them for breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eremiya was glad she was going to be able to train a fellow healer. To many of them were too soft, save for perhaps the Hoshidan monk. That, and she would be of great help during training when her attention was demanded frequently. Sakura’s healing skills were good, but there was so much more to being a healer than just healing. Additionally, the girls had some talent in magic and dagger wielding, a definite boon and skill that had to be developed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, HrÍd arrived to see the rest of the children off, along with another new little girl. WIth all the children present, she began class, and Idunn went to tend to Eremiya’s garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning children. It is nice to see you all again, and as you all can see, we have two new students. If you two would please introduce yourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Sakura, and I hail from Hoshido. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Sakura said and bowed, taking a seat at the freshly made desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am Veronica, Princess of Emblia of this world. If you’d like to keep your heads on your shoulders, just don’t get in my way.” she decreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh aren't you just precious.” Eremiya giggled. “Sit anywhere you’d like for now. I’ll be sure to have a desk made for you as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Thank you Miss Eremiya.” she said, and walked right up to Donnel’s desk. “Move.” she ordered. He squeaked and quickly scrambled out of his seat, moving to share a seat with Ross, who hid his fear of the new girl well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have something to say to me?” she questioned Ross, who had just realized that he had been staring at her. All of a sudden, his brave facade broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” he replied as his voice cracked.“No.” he restated after clearing his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. I thought so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, now that we are all settled and comfortable, let us move onto today’s lesson: targeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She first went over the basics, such as the kind of enemies one should target and when. When was it better to target the leader? When was it better to target the underlings? Who among the underlings should be targeted first? Etc. She could see that previous experience served them well enough, but they still had much to learn. After talking about targeting enemies, she moved onto talking about how to target allies, who to assist and when. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as she believed that anyone worth their salt should be able to handle themselves just fine, she knew that reality didn’t care what she believed. There were times when people needed help, times when it would be beneficial to help them. She stressed the importance of this part of the lesson to Veronica and Sakura, and told them she would go further into this topic in the specialized training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This part of the lesson concerned who to help and when. Are they vital to the fight? Is there someone more useful on the field that needs assistance? How is one more useful than the other? Does it put yourself in danger? Is it worth it? She assured them that they would one day be incredibly capable, but it did not hurt to prepare for such scenarios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, they enjoyed a lunch prepared by Idunn, hamburgers and fries. Eremiya wondered where she got the meat, but wasn’t too concerned. It would not be too far fetched for a dragon to go into the woods and find some. After they ate, they went outside to put what they learned to use with the help of Legion and Idunn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us assume that Idunn and the twenty-nine Legion-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirty-fiveses!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idunn and the thirty-five Legion are a simple enemy squadron led by a dragon. And let us assume you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill them. I want all of you to formulate a plan of action together using what we learned today. You have one hour. If you happen to finish before that, one of you may come and get me. Begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the children began discussing it amongst themselves, their many plans already beginning to overlap and conflict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idunn, join me please, and Legion, get back to work.” she instructed. She and Idunn would take care of the dishes and begin to prepare dinner. The Legion would continue their work on the obstacle course. It was taking longer than expected, but there were more accidents than expected as well. She did not train the Legion to be carpenters after all. At least they could make a decent desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Eremiya and Idunn returned, with the children seeming agreeing on a plan just in time. With a snap of her fingers, the Legion returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you all formulated a plan of attack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” they shout in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now it’s time to put it to the test. I don’t expect you to be able to kill all the Legion, so three strikes below the neck to take one out of combat, or one strike in the neck or head to take one out, or you know, actually kill one. Remember, it’s alright, they’re just clones… most of them. Anyhow, to defeat Idunn, you all must strike her at the same time. If you defeat her first, it will only take one hit to remove a Legion. Now, get in positions everyone!” she ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Sakura asked as Donnel and Ross placed themselves at the forefront. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Another game!” Fae shouted as she transformed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yyyyup.” the boys replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is sooo gonna be fun.” Ylgr excitedly said as she unsheathed her daggers, placing herself behind Ross and Donnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, some </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>training. The first one of you to challenge me will be shown mercy. After that… I’ll let you imagine.”  she told the Legion, who chuckled at her. One of them was promptly blasted in the face, beginning the mock battle. “There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>mercy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Fae kept Idunn busy, Ross and Donnel held the frontlines, and Ylgr, with her Sylgr, headshot Legion after Legion. In the back, Sakura and Veronica kept the team healthy, attacking with their staves every now and then.  A certain Legion managed to get to their backline was swiftly destroyed by Sakura and Veronica in a display of brutality that made Eremiya cry a tear of pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the last Legion defeated, the rest of them carefully closed in on Idunn, who trashed about as she tried to hit Fae as she effortlessly dodged Idunn’s attacks. Idunn was never good at tag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the count of three! One! Two! Three!” Donnel yelled, and at once, they all struck Idunn. Soon realizing that she had been too focused on Fae and had been defeated, she transformed back into her human form to congratulate the children who her already celebrating. A proud Eremiya walked over to congratulate them, carelessly stepping on the Legion moaning in agony to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! You even managed to kill ten Legion!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… still… aliveses…” one groaned. Without looking or breaking her smile, she threw a dagger to end his misery. It was for the best, since it seemed as if he was suffering from brain damage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t have been a part of his vocabulary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, ten Legion, and you all ended without major injuries. You are certainly children to be proud of!” she praised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After whisking away the blood, sweat, and tears and what not with a spell she learned from Aversa, she let them and Idunn rest while she continued to work on dinner. She also healed a Legion to send for Aversa, Gangrel, and Henry, Seteth and his family, Helbindi and Ylgr’s siblings, and Grima and Zephiel. They were welcome for dinner if they so pleased. However, she couldn’t help but feel like she was forgetting something. She figured that if it were important, she would have remembered. Later, as the sun began to set, the Plegians were the first to arrive, soon followed by Grima and Zephiel. Aversa and Zephiel were in awe, honored to be graced by the Fell dragon. Henry just gave a cheerful hello. It was then that she remembered that she forgot to heal the Legion, and that it would be a nice opportunity to show them the carnage the children had created.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those pipsqueaks did this?” Gangrel asked, almost not believing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So this is where the crows flew off to.” Henry noticed as the murder of crows pecked and cawed at the ruined Legion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, almost makes me want to have a child… almost.” Aversa admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… A child doesn’t seem so bad now. Maybe I’ll make one myself someday.” Grima shrugged. Zephiel knew the dragon was referring to how he was created, but he never so desperately wished he could get impregnated. He would have offered himself up in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I should heal them now.” she sighed. “I need them to get back to work.” Swiftly, she began to heal them all one by one. She was used to such toil, so it took little time and effort. She disliked having to leave her esteemed guests without their host, but she was sure all was well. Their conversation undoubtedly revolved around Grima, and perhaps his interesting friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all the Legion healed, she went back inside, checking on the soundly sleeping children before returning to her friends. They talked about how great Grima was and how he was going to create a better world filled to the brim with chaos and despair, particularly for those that dared oppose him. It was a wonderful conversation filled with wonderful dreams and aspirations that would surely one day see reality. About an hour later, Seteth, Seiros and Sothis came knocking on her door. Flayn was out with friends again, and Rhea was busy partying on the beach with Byleth and introducing heroes to the Goddess’s Herbs. Eremiya had heard good things about the plant, and hoped to acquire some to grow for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, Eremiya. Thank you for inviting us.” Seteth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. It is an honor to be here.” Seiros added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you flatter me.” Eremiya blushed. “I am honored that you decided to grace us, and the Fell Star as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, think nothing of it. We’re all friends here after all. Besides, you set some things in motion that led to some nice things in turn. So, you have my gratitude.” Sothis thanked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite welcome, and please, come in and make yourself comfortable. We’re only waiting on a few more guests, and then food will be served.” she warmly smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth, Seiros, and Sothis made their acquaintance with Grima, Zephiel, and the three Plegians present. Zephiel was happy to see the Fell Star and her daughter with each other once more. He could only assume that things were not particularly well between them prior, but now, they both seemed… less stressed, less tense, more whole. He was glad to have played a part in that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, they got along well with the Fell Dragon. While the Fódlan dragons did not entirely hate humanity, they still did not hesitate to wish him well in his goal. He found that most intriguing. He particularly enjoyed conversing with Sothis, asking her about the parts of her past she remembered. She was glad to reminisce and answer any questions he had. It was not often she found the young ones to be so inquisitive. He was about to argue that he was far from young, but to the ancient Fell Star, he probably was a mere youngun to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seiros and Zephiel continued chatting once more, interjecting themselves into Grima and Sothis’s conversation now and then. Despite their differences, they got along well, and a friend of her mother’s was a friend of Seiros. She thanked him for helping her see that she should confront her mother, that despite how things were, there was a future to make. He assured her that his role was minor, but thanked her regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth and Aversa conversed about their usual, which eventually turned into a conversation about the latest gossip. Apparently, Gatrie had just found out that he could date guys. She had heard from Niles that he had been making rounds and was quite the lover, if mostly inexperienced. Though, he said that was part of the appeal. That being said, Niles didn’t expect him to find a steady relationship anytime soon regardless. Yet somehow, the chaotic swordsman was rumored to be with the young-looking Altean archer who was also surprisingly the same age as him. She had yet to find the latest details on that though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Eremiya and Gangrel chatted in the kitchen as she and Idunn worked on the finishing touches for the food, getting Gangrel’s advice for everything to make sure it was a meal fit for a king. Though, having grown up in the slums, just about anything would taste fine to him. Still, his input was appreciated. Their conversation mostly concerned the children, eventually shifting to their thoughts on having a child of their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eremiya said that while she loved children, she would never want one of her own. Gangrel himself didn’t want to have an heir. Without an heir to the throne, disarray would be sure to follow. The thought of people desperately and brutally clawing for the throne he sat on amused him. Eremiya agreed. Idunn stated that she had never considered the thought before. After a moment of thinking, she said that perhaps sometime in the future, she might like to have one. The two wished her luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About half an hour after Seteth, Seiros, and Sothis arrived, Helbindi and Ylgr’s siblings arrived. They were greeted, and made their acquaintance with the others present. As it turns out, Aversa had already known Gunnthrá from Askr’s gossip circle, so she joined Seteth and Aversa in catching up on the latest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjorm, always trying to be helpful, assisted Idunn and Eremiya in the kitchen. They mostly asked about Ylgr and how she became such a demon. Fjorm suspected Gunnthrá may have had a hand in it somehow, but she had no proof. With the food almost ready, Helbindi and HrÍd  were tasked with waking the children. HrÍd managed to dodge a dagger in time, so he considered himself fortunate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had rested well, and were very excited for the food, as well as the number of guests that arrived for them. Seteth introduced Donnel to his family. The poor thing was nervous to death, especially since two of them were hailed as gods. Still, they cordially greeted him. Sothis pinching his cheeks somehow managed to calm him down though. She even secretly gave him some strawberry candy for later. She liked the little farm boy, and asked him many questions about his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura and Ross went to help carry the food out. Sakura, much like Fjorm, wanted to be helpful. Ross, who also wanted to be helpful, was sure they would need a strong guy to help carry the heavier things. Eremiya knew she could have got Helbindi or Zephiel to assist, but she let him help regardless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fae joined Zephiel, Grima, and Seiros, Grima proudly telling Seiros about his little prodigy. Seiros had quickly taken a liking to the innocent, young dragon. The young thing was an embodiment of what her mother felled herself for long ago: to find love in the things others hated. This home/school was full of that. Here, she felt content, especially with her mother happily by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ylgr had Veronica join her conversation with HrÍd, Helbindi, and Henry. Even though she was not the exact Veronica Ylgr had been held captive with, she was still Veronica, and Ylgr liked her all the same. They talked about their favorite foods, and how great the food served to them was, befitting of the royalty the two little princesses were. Idunn had eventually  joined them once all the food was served, having developed an unspoken friendship with Helbindi, and since Fae was already in the care of two powerful dragons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Eremiya took her turn to sit and relax, she stopped and looked at the people enjoying themselves in her home because of her. In her, she felt a sense of pride and happiness she had never remembered feeling. Yet, it felt familiar somehow, as if she had felt something similar in a past life. It almost brought her to tears. Thankfully, Gangrel hurried her along to partake in the revelry. Happily, she obliged.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, y'all watch Lu Bu on youtube? He's hilarious. That's why Dr. Sakura and the spiky haired hedgehog girl are OP. I mean, healers are OP anyways. Seriously, I run tannenbaton and infantry breath on my Eremiya, which basically gives an adjacent infantry ally +4 to def/res and an enemy phase special fighter. It's stupid fun to play with. Also, RIP Legion, again. I love him/them, but I gotta use someone as a punching bag in this fic. Anyways, I've probably got a chapter, maybe two, in me left in me for this fic, so expect the end of this soon. So, thanks for reading. I appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bonus Chapter: Fell Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A grand tournament is held, with the villains of the worlds as participants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the chapter title, think of this as a bonus chapter. It made it so I could fit in the last of the ideas I had for this fic. Note, this chapter is very not sfw. Like, there's no sex depicted, but it's just nsfw, lots of talk of sex and sex-related things. Not all of it is, but a notable amount of it is so you've been warned. Oh yeah, and a good amount of cursing. Also, this chapter turned surprisingly very M!Grima/Zephiel towards the end. I don't do roadmaps for individual chapters, I just have a bunch of ideas and I go with the flow, and I wanted to finish this fic already. Also, you definitely don't need to read this chapter if you think it's for closure. I think the previous chapter does a decent job of that. Anywhomst, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the passing months, Eremiya had gained three students, two dark mades and another dagger wielder, who Ylgr would join every now and then with Gangrel for some dagger practice. </p><p> </p><p>Lysithea was the first of the three to join. She had heard some talk of her school, and figured it would be perfect for her. She desired something tough, something that wouldn’t hold back. Eremiya was all too happy to oblige. Finding a teacher for her was easy, as she had to look no further than Henry. He happily agreed to the position, even bringing Lysithea spooky sweets he had bought from Gaius on their first training session. Of course, she refused at first, but gave in by the end of the day.</p><p> </p><p>After her, came the pair of orphans Raigh and Chad. They made quite the entrance, attacking Zephiel from the shadows. Though evidently not skilled enough to remain hidden from her, they showed great promise. She offered them the opportunity to gain the strength and knowledge they would need to kill a great king. Zephiel took no offense to that. In fact, he implored the two children to join her school. </p><p> </p><p>It was a decision he would somewhat come to regret. They two children were very adept at pulling annoying and inconvenient, but mostly harmless, pranks that would be enough to drive most insane. It was a fate worse than death that Grima took great note of, for future reference. For that reason, he took a liking to them. He would even take some time to share with the children devious ideas he concocted. Some managed to find their way into their plans to inconvenience Zephiel. It was fortunate for Zephiel that he would not break so easily.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Eremiya decided to have a fundraiser, a scheme Commander Anna quickly caught onto. It was decided that there was to be a combat tournament between the most devious minds, and most corrupt souls of Askr.  Seeing a bunch of the baddies destroy each other would be sure to draw in an incredible crowd and incredible profits. Eremiya liked Anna, her soul so corrupted with greed, even if she tried to hide it now and then.</p><p> </p><p>The rules were simple, the battles would be 2v2s, mounts were banned, and transforming was banned. That last rule was so the damage done to property wouldn’t be too large. Realistically though, this rule only really affected Garon, the Grimas and Idunn, and the Gharnef-influenced Tiki if the little one so chose to fight. For the Grimas, this was a nonissue. Their raw power in magic still made them an incredible force to be reckoned with. Idunn had some magical talent as well, but ultimately chose not to participate, as well as the fallen Tiki. </p><p> </p><p>However, why would any such individuals join a tournament for a school in the first place? This was a problem that was eventually solved by Anna; her answer was prestige, the right to call one’s self the strongest. To sweeten the pot, she threw in a day with the Summoner to utilize as the winners pleased. Having the Summoner at their disposal seemed like a terrifying thought, but realistically, they would not be able to do much with them.</p><p> </p><p>Many villainous heroes spent weeks honing their skills so that they would be known as the one who should be the most feared. Gharnef requested a Legion, which Eremiya did not mind supplying him with. She was already partnered with Gangrel. Of course, Grima and Zephiel were partnered. Yet, they did not spend time practicing. Their faith in their skills together were strong. Aversa found herself partnering with Seteth, as she needed a partner. It was all for mostly the thrill of it all. They had no intentions of winning. </p><p> </p><p>Anna saw Seteth joining as an oversight, as he was in no real way a villain. Yet, she decided to allow it. So long as at least one person in the team was someone who was invited, the team was valid. It made Helbindi quick to choose a partner when the kids bugged him into joining. Hríd was pleased to join him, if only for the entertainment of the children.</p><p> </p><p>Even Veronica was invited. At the suggestion of Eremiya, she and Sakura partnered so that they could try out a secret technique Eremiya had been developing, but could never test. It was a technique sure to drive the opponent mad.</p><p> </p><p>The battles were to be held in the colosseum, and the first battle was between Gharnef and Legion, and Sakura and Veronica. Eremiya had high hopes for her two students, but still expected that Gharnef would prove a considerable obstacle in their path. The Legion, she did not expect to pose a threat. Yet, seeing him stand frozen in fear before the two little girls surprised her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing you buffoon!? Attack them!” Gharnef had ordered. Memories of his brutalized brother paralyzed the Legion. He could feel the pain his brother suffered, the fear his brother felt as the two little girls laughed as he screamed in pain for help. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph. Useless! No matter. No little girls will defeat me!” Gharnef proclaimed. He lost, driven insane (even more insane?) by the two little girls. A curled up and silent Legion was carried out on a stretcher with a heavy blanket on him. Gharnef was wheeled out in a physical and mental condition that is best left undescribed. It was then that Anna put the disclaimer that this tournament would not be child friendly. However, many Archaneans were pleased with the battle, Eremiya included. As a result, the two little girls gained the support of Marth Caeda, and quite a few of their friends.</p><p> </p><p>One surprise was the inclusion of an ordinary mage and axe wielder. By the time Anna discovered her error, the two had already cemented themselves a following amongst the crowd, and it could be a waste of potential revenue if she removed them. They were the ones to eventually defeat Veronica and Sakura. The axer hit particularly hard, and the mage was good at taking magical hits. </p><p> </p><p>It was a combination of the two main weaknesses of the Secret Technique: healing each other again and again, only rarely attacking the foe. Little by little, the foe’s physical and mental state would deteriorate. It worked as beautifully as Eremiya intended. Even if they lost, the girls had a nice run, even defeating Ashnard and Hardin.</p><p> </p><p>Aversa and Seteth had admittedly not gotten too far, but had cemented themselves as the face of the tournament for their big tits. Since this tournament was not child-friendly and most of the younger combatants had been defeated, Anna was going to take advantage of that. They would walk across the battlefield in sparse clothing to announce the participants of the next round.</p><p> </p><p>“Seiros, was Seteth always such a whore?” Sothis had one day asked as she watched a chaotic swordsman and an archer fight two faeries (call that fairy on faerie violence) as Seteth and Aversa sluttily pranced about in the background, their tits bouncing hypnotically up and down. </p><p> </p><p>“No, but I think that deep down, he always was, mother.” Seiros answered.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?” she wondered. Seiros thought back to his shirtless phase, and his leather phase, and the time he got drunk and had an orgy with all of a town’s single people. She wished she could forget walking in on that. She herself wondered what just happened to make that Seteth turn into a prude holy man. Well, he wasn’t so prude right now, but he was at least enjoying himself.</p><p> </p><p>“… Some things are best left forgotten, I believe.” Seiros said. She could sense her mother’s disapproval, and quickly told her.</p><p> </p><p>“HA! Reminds me of my days when I was a spring chicken with no children!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother!” Seiros berated, her face blushing with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Are you saying you never had an orgy?” Sothis questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have, but… Hey, wait! You can remember the orgies you had, but not the memories of us!?” </p><p> </p><p>“… In my defense, I couldn’t choose which memories to keep.” she said as she guiltily averted her gaze. Seiros sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you’re right.” she admitted as the chaotic swordsman and the Altean archer were declared the winner.</p><p> </p><p>Seteth announced that next was Grima and Zephiel vs. Flame Emperor and Edelgard, the older one with Amyr. Aversa announced that before that, they had a special announcement, which was that Frederick had a huge boner for his lord, Chrom. That message was sponsored by the Unrequited Love for Chrome Club, offering a free membership to Cordelia and Frederick. The two were lucky, very lucky, that Chrome had left to go to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Seiros and Sothis cheered Zephiel and Grima, who wielded fire magic for the tournament, as they made quick work of the two armored foes. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I wonder how they know each other.” Sothis questioned aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it is anything interesting, or concerning.” Seiros offered as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeaaah, you’re probably right.” Sothis agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Up next was Corrin and Corrin, the brutal and savage ones, vs. Grima, the female one, and Nemesis.</p><p> </p><p>“That bitch is here!” Seiros angrily yelled, the back chair in front of her snapping under her grip. “TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!” she shouted to the Corrins. “MAKE HIM BLEED FROM EVERY ORIFICE! TEAR HIS HEART OUT AND STOMP ON IT!” Her voice could be heard from across the stadium.</p><p> </p><p>“Tear out HIS bones and make a sword out of them!” Sothis yelled as well. Unfortunately for them, the Corrins couldn't not deliver upon the Fell Star and her daughter’s wishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Booo! You two fucking stink!” Sothis complained as the loser dragons were carted out.</p><p> </p><p>“I COULD TRAIN A DOG TO DO BETTER YOU PATHETIC THINGS!” Seiros furiously exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“… Well, at least the Creator Sword is in good hands now.” Sothis reminded Seiros.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It is.” Seiros said once she eventually calmed herself down, about when Gangrel and Eremiya entered the battlefield. “From what you say, I am glad it is in the hands of someone worthy and loyal, someone who would never turn it against us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” Sothis said, and winced as everyone else in the stadium did. Gangrel had hit Duma in the dick with a dagger, causing him to fall over as he held in a pain-induced scream. Gangrel Eremiya fell to the floor, dying of laughter as his sister rushed to him. Their deranged laughter echoed through the stadium as the God of Strength was carried out on a stretcher as Mila followed. It made Alm and Celica and company almost feel bad. Almost</p><p> </p><p>Gangrel and Eremiya were carried out soon after, incapacitated by how hilarious they found the situation to be.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Seteth, I’m a <em> big </em>fan of penetration.” Aversa announced.</p><p> </p><p>“But that was a bit… <em> unsavory </em>, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. I much prefer something… thicker, more fulfilling, and less sharp. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, most definitely. That reminds me, I’ve heard that a certain swordsman has been getting penetrated by a certain archer as well.” he pretended to whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” she gasped. “I never would have imagined. But you know what I can imagine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting tit-fucked?”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting tit-fucked.” she nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, if only there was someone to tit-fuck me…” Seteth wistfully said. </p><p> </p><p>“That message was sponsored by the new <em> Hero’s Special Services </em>. See commander Anna for details.” She said in a sultry voice, and winked. A great number of people, many heroes included, could be heard as they stood up and exited the colosseum to find the commander.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, to be young and slutty…” Sothis reminisced as she noticed her daughter side-eyeing her. “What!? When you get as old as me, you’ll understand.” she offhandedly waved. </p><p> </p><p>“… I’m going to get some refreshments. Would you like anything, mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cock, I MEAN A COKE!” she quickly corrected</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, mother.” Seiros replied as she left to the concessions stands with a blank face.</p><p> </p><p>“Bah! Such a stick in the mud…” Sothis did feel a little bad that Seiros wasn’t enjoying herself, so she decided that she would let her daughter plan a day for them to spend together. That would be nice.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, many terrible people were felled. Helbindi and Hríd had long since forfeited, as the children wouldn’t be able to attend and watch. They enjoyed babysitting though. Sothis even joined them one day, spending most of her time with Donnel and his boyfriend. The Altean archer and his bottom were eventually taken out by the surprise mage and axe wielder. Gangrel and Eremiya had also taken out the Dire Thunder Siblings. Seteth commented how he wanted to be between those thunder thighs. Aversa felt much the same.</p><p> </p><p>On a different note, they announced that the Hero’s Special Services had raised enough money to fund Askr’s schools for a month already. It was projected to steadily gain profits and continue to donate substantial amounts to the schools for tax write-offs. Anna could not be happier.</p><p> </p><p>Berkut and Rinea faced off against Zephiel and Grima, and lost. Berkut lost to the electrifying Eckesachs, and Rinea to Grima’s fiery might. The crowd unhappily saw the tragedy in this as the other Berkut entered the colosseum, a burning ghost and a woman who looked like a clown in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is a not so heartwarming turn of events…” Seteth lamented. “But! Our friend Gunnthrá knows how to warm a heart, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Immolation is indeed a method of warming the heart, I know that very well… That being said, some good pussy is even better at warming the heart!” Gunnthrá smiled warmly. She was a guest speaker that day, as she wasn’t busy and Laegjarn and Laevatein had fought earlier that day, losing to the Fell Vessel and her partner that hated her as much as she hated him.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard it here folks! Good pussy is better than immolation, so go and get yourself some today! I know the three of us will be getting some later.” Aversa alluded, fixing her outfit to show some more of her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Soo, Gunnthrá, what sort of <em> juicy </em>info do you have on our current combatants?” Seteth questioned. At the moment, female Grima and Nemesis were fighting Arvis and Sias as Sothis and Seiros shouted obscenities. “I’LL TEAR OUT YOUR BONES AND MAKE A DILDO OUT OF THEM!” Seteth yelled, adding to his family’s outrage. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I still have no word as to why Nemesis and Grima are colluding. Though, I suspect that there may be something… <em> spicy </em>, going on between them.” The Dark Creator Sword shot at Gunnthrá, narrowly missing her head. She did not flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d tear her limb from limb, given the chance!” Nemesis growled as the sword retracted to dispel a wave of flames.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see you try, worm. I’ll tear out your teeth and shove them down your throat before you can even beg for mercy!” Grima shot back as she sent a bolt of lightning at Sias. In the distance, Seiros and Sothis could be heard encouraging her.</p><p> </p><p>“I would pay to see that.” Seteth commented. “I would also pay for some hot cum down my throat right now, but I suppose I can’t have everything I want right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, we all know you much prefer a dick up your ass and some pussy in your face. Can’t say I’m much different though.” Aversa confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s called spit roasting, isn’t it?” Seteth asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you called that a Friday night.” Gunnthrá said, the three of them laughing after.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh Gunnthrá,” Seteth said as his laughter died down, “you’re not wrong. Anyways, I heard that Deirdre claims two husbands now, can either of you two confirm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Now shut up!” Arvis yelled as he dodged a slash of the Dark Creator Sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph. Well that settles that.” Aversa scoffed. “Good for her. So, Gunnthrá, how are you and Laegjarn? Been busy lately?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh of course. You know what they say about good pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It warms the heart!” they said in unison, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Though, you’ll be interested in what I’ve heard about my twink brother and his lover.” Gunnthrá said.</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother moans like bitch in heat?" Aversa guessed, based off of what she had heard</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but what I wanted to say was that they both have a daddy kink.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” Seteth and Aversa shout at the revelation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fucking twink.” Gunnthrá stated nonchalantly. "Helbindi's alright though."</p><p> </p><p>“Dear gods! We forfeit! Anything to get out of fucking this hellhole!” Arvis screamed, Sias covering his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, fucking twink.” she reiterated, referencing Arvis, as they all left the battlefield of the colosseum. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, this brings us to the semi-finals! Here, we have Male Grima and Zephiel vs. Eremiya and Gangrel… ” she paused as she read a letter delivered to her by a Legion dressed in nothing but his mask and a thong. “And it looks like Eremiya and Gangrel have forfeited, seeing that fighting the Fell Reincarnation is futile.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, all this talk of forfeiting has reminded me of the time I forfeited my virginity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, an orgy?” Aversa speculated.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, yes. Now, next up, we have Canas and Barst vs. Zephiel and Grima.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t it be vs. Grima and Nemesis?” Gunnthrá  questioned, as that is how it should have worked out, all things considered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but there was an error a while back that made the Grima teams switch places for a match, Grima and Nemesis fighting an extra match as a result... Aaand it looks like Canas and Barst forfeited too.” Seteth said after reading the letter. "Hm, looks like they had some plans to attend to."</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, plans. Anyways, Seteth, it looks like its your time to announce the finalists then.“ Gunnthrá stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, Of course.” he said before clearing his throat. “In the finals of this tournament, the strongest among the vilest remain: Grima, Fell Vessel! And Nemesis, The King of Liberation!” To one side, entered the female Grima and the King of Liberation as Seteth flipped him off.</p><p> </p><p>“For a mere worm, I will commend you for proving yourself thus far.” Grima praised her partner. </p><p> </p><p>“And for a miserable bag of bones and blood waiting to be used, I suppose I will commend you thus far as well. Just don’t start getting in my way.” Nemesis ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph. Our goal is the same, idiot. We cannot get in each other’s way. Just keep your stupidity at bay when the fight begins. We have mockeries to put in their place,”</p><p> </p><p>“Beneath us.” he finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Among the cruelest, also stands Grima, Fell Reincarnation! And Zephiel, the Liberator!” Seteth announced as they appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“How interesting it is we fight ones so similar, yet so different to us.” Grima contemplated.</p><p> </p><p>“It must be the work of fate. How else would we get the opportunity to show who is greater?” Zephiel offered as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, fate. We don’t need it to know that we are far greater than those mockeries.”</p><p> </p><p>“As always, you are correct, my Grima. Now, let us crush any thoughts of superiority they hold onto!” </p><p> </p><p>With that shout, the final battle of the tournament began. Grima vs. Grima, Liberator vs. King of Liberation. The Grima’s laughed at each other, for how wonderful that it was they had the opportunity to pummel the other into despair? Zephiel told Nemesis that he would avenge Nabatea and make him pay. Nemesis laughed, telling Zephiel that he placed his faith in weaklings, mere tools for humanity. </p><p> </p><p>The fight was long drawn, by far the greatest of the tournament. The Grimas hurled magic at each other, the Fell Reincarnation with his undying flames, and the Fell Vessel with her fury-filled lightning. Down below, the swordsmen clashed. The burning flames of the Dark Creator Sword and incredible electricity of Eckesachs created a reflection of the sky above where the Fell Dragons grappled.</p><p> </p><p>For once, the combat was so gripping, the commentators were commenting on it rather than discussing the latest XXX gossip. At one point, Seiros and Sothis had to be dragged away from the commentators box, though no one really minded them being there. </p><p> </p><p>The foes seemed evenly matched, especially the Grimas. The scales began to tip when Zephiel shifted his sword into its dormant form. The Dark Creator Sword Wrapped around the staff. Nemesis thought the opposing king to be a fool for making his weapon so easy to yank away. But, Zephiel knew what he was doing. He activated the weapon once more, locking the chain-whip sword in the half activated weapon. Their fight was reduced to a tug-of-war as each tried to pull the weapon out of each other’s hands. Zephiel took the opportunity to aim his weapon at the opposing Grima. When Eckesachs was aimed just right, he fired a bolt of lightning at the female Grima, catching her off guard, and giving his Grima an opening to deal a devastating blow.</p><p> </p><p>“Coward!” Nemesis shouted at Zephiel as his partner crashed onto the floor, unconscious. One versus two, Nemesis knew he stood a lesser chance of success, especially with his weapon caught in the mechanisms of Eckesachs. He decided that his best course of action was to let the weapon break. He pulled on it with great force, exerting even more pressure on it, until it snapped just in time for him to dodge an attack of fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Get, up.” He ordered as he landed near the downed Grima, pulling her up by the back of her hood. It was no use. She was out cold. Desperate to win with her, he cut their palms and held them together as he tried to dodge their attacks with her in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he could feel it, the blood of the Fell Dragon coursing through him. Then, she could feel it, and awoke, the blood of the Fell Star and this powerful human coursing through her. They laughed. With all that power they felt as if they could rule all the worlds! Yet, a single Fell Dragon and his partner’s blood would suffice. In a summon of fire and a piercing lightning, both were felled, the Fell Vessel unconscious once more, and the King of Liberation skewered by Eckesachs, which was yanked out telepathically and returned to Zephiel.</p><p> </p><p>“Grima: Fell Reincarnation, Zephiel: The Liberator! You two are our champions, The Greatest Sources of Despair and Fear!” Seteth proudly announced as the crowd cheered, Seiros tearing off the top of her armor and dressed in crazed celebration. In the stands, Gangrel and Eremiya cheered, as well as Idunn and Helbindi who showed up for moral support. </p><p> </p><p>As the loser mockeries were hauled off, Seiros held back by her mother from tearing Nemesis's body to shreds, Zephiel and Grima sealed their victory with a kiss, the union of a dragon and a human born from hatred that had twisted itself into mutual love and respect, and even admiration. The Fell Reincarnation and the Liberator, their blood filled with despair and hatred, their mind and heart filled with love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>F!Grima/Nemesis anyone? Also, I love when characters act slutty. I love slutty characters, and feral Seiros too. And Seteth &amp; Aversa brOTP. I love my ideas. So, thanks for reading this fic, for it is greatly appreciated, so thanks again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>